DOBLE PERSONALIDAD
by himepeti
Summary: ADVERTENCIAS: 1) Contiene lemmon... 2) ¡Hola querid@s! He estado trabajando estos días en este one shot, ya saben que soy sasuhinista pero he estado conversando con una apreciada amiga que adora a Itachi, entonces me entró la dudita jaja y soy una pervertida de lo peor... entonces tenía que escribir algo al respecto, no es del todo original la idea, básicamente me base en las cinc


**DOBLE PERSONALIDAD**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: 1) Contiene lemmon...**

 **2) ¡Hola querid s! He estado trabajando estos días en este one shot, ya saben que soy sasuhinista pero he estado conversando con una apreciada amiga que adora a Itachi, entonces me entró la dudita jaja y soy una pervertida de lo peor... entonces tenía que escribir algo al respecto, no es del todo original la idea, básicamente me base en las cincuenta sombras de Grey, porque no encontraba como hacer a Itachi pervertido y si recuerdan Christian también es muy reservado y "perfecto" pero no mostraba su lado oscuro, entonces caí que por ahí iba la idea con Itachi, espero que disfruten la lectura es solo para que pasen el tiempo :D de una manera pervertida xD y recalcando que no manejo apegada del todo las personalidades de ambos, es algo difícil espero que las seguidoras de Itachi no se ofendan por ponerlo de esta manera, esto es solo una lectura pervertida.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en la hermosa y tecnológica ciudad de Tokyo pero no lo era del todo, no para ese azabache tenía más de una semana sin una mujer, los negocios no andaban nada bien y él Uchiha Itachi prácticamente se la había vivido en la empresa solucionando todos los inconvenientes obteniendo jugosas ganancias pero a un gran costo, no poder salir y buscar a alguna prostituta que lo satisficiera, apenas curvó sus labios al darse cuenta que su vida parecía mediocre si lo pensaba de esa manera, no buscaba prostitutas porque las mujeres no lo siguieran, él tenía casi la misma suerte que tenía su hermano menor con ellas, incluso un poco más al portarse tan cortes y respetuoso, engañándolas con una faceta que en verdad no poseía o no del todo, él no era el cursi y tierno que consideraban; pero eso solo lo conocían las chicas que elegía en esquinas, aquellas con las cuales no le importo mostrarles su verdadero rostro porque pagaba por ellas, las desdichadas no sabían quién era y lo inapropiado de su oscuridad en un hombre de su estatus social, además de que serían las únicas que soportarían su excéntricos gustos sexuales.

Recargó su espalda y su cabeza en la acolchonada silla, llevándose un par de dedos al tabique de la nariz pensativo, percibió unos ligeros toquecillos en la puerta de su oficina y apretó los dientes a sabiendas de quién era, solo ella tocaría de esa manera.

-Pase.

Entonces entró la causante, una chica de prominentes curvas demasiado tentadoras, la falda negra en forma de tubo arriba de la rodilla con esa ajustada camisa blanca, remarcaban más su estilizada figura, su largo cabello azulino suelto caía en forma de cascada, su maquillaje discreto realzando sus rasgos finos; apretó más la mandíbula pero sin mostrarlo, la torpe chica dejó caer el folder y estúpidamente se había dado la vuelta para recoger los papeles dándole un delicioso espectáculo de su redondo trasero.

-Disculpe—Escuchó la dulce vocecita y fingió como siempre una comprensiva y cálida sonrisa, no mostrando interés por el problema que estaba surgiendo en su entrepierna—Necesitamos su firma para poder pagar las nóminas de esta quincena—Le explicó acercándole varias hojas.

-Creí que había autorizado para que Sasuke resolviera esto—Le expuso con esa sonrisa, esa era una de sus mayores virtudes era un excelente mentiroso, podía ponerse caras que no expresaban su interior pero que eran las adecuadas para el momento.

La peliazul encogió los hombros, dándole por un instante una mejor vista de sus grandes, enserio grandes pechos, varias veces se cuestionó si eran operados ella poseía una delgada cintura y sus curvas tan generosas que no creía que fueran propias.

-No estaba enterada, discúlpeme por molestarlo—Dijo con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas, no era la primera vez que lo apreciaba, de hecho se preguntaba si sería igual aquel tono en otras partes de su cuerpo por ejemplo, después de unas buenas nalgadas, o si lo tomaría igual en sus pechos si daba una que otra palmada, mordida, succión...

-Itachi—La voz de Sasuke le hizo darse cuenta que su erección había crecido considerablemente, entonces amplio más su sonrisa para enfocar a su menor.

Tras ver la mueca de lujuria nada disimulada de Sasuke tras observar a la jovencita que hacía prácticas administrativas en su empresa, desdibujó su sonrisa, el Uchiha menor nada disimuló su sonrisa típica de conquistador la pose que había tomado eran evidente, vio a Hinata forzar una sonrisa y ponerse aún más roja, pero sentía la incomodidad e incluso lo tensa que se puso.

-Hola, primor—Itachi levantó una ceja no pudiendo creer escuchar esa manera de hablar de su hermano, incluso frente a él... además todos sabían que estaba oficialmente comprometido con una estudiante de medicina de nombre Haruno Sakura, debía aprovecharse que sus intereses no se mezclaran y él pudiera juguetear con varias empleadas de la empresa.

Hinata demostró más su incomodidad y no supo si responderle o no, estaba consciente del gran atractivo de ambos Uchihas, pero como toda romántica ella fantaseaba con Itachi, siempre respetuoso, trabajador, dulce, amable; sólo pensar en algunas de sus múltiples cualidades la hizo suspirar.

-Te los firmaré yo—Itachi rompió el silencio comenzando a firmar, concluyendo que quizás la chica buscaba un respiro de su hermano—Y si lo necesitas podría seguir haciéndolo—Le dijo al verla y esbozar una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, notó que el rubor de la peliazul se intensificó pero lamentablemente no pudo adjudicar la causa.

-Gracias—Escuchó el susurro de voz—Con permiso—Entonces la perdió de vista, dejándolo encerrado con Sasuke que se la comió con la mirada antes de que saliera.

-Esa mujer está muy buena—Escuchar a su menor le robó la sonrisa.

-No la molestes Sasuke, ni siquiera es empleada formal de la empresa.

-¿Ah no?—El menor preguntó, poco le interesaba, él no era como Itachi que conocía a cada uno de sus empleados y su situación, él era más de hacer negocios y que todas las piezas encajaran—Ya deberías buscarte a una mujer y quizás así entenderías porque me la pone dura solo con verla—Itachi esta vez soltó una risita, si Sasuke supiera el problema que justo ahora tenía—Ya tienes 28, es hora de que te consigas una novia, no todo es hacer feliz a nuestro viejo, debes formar una familia, tener hijos... ¿o será acaso cierto los rumores donde dicen que eres gay? Ahora que lo pienso jamás te he conocido una novia—Sasuke le dijo poniéndose pensativo tratando de recordar a su hermano con alguna mujer.

Itachi juntó sus cejas un acto apenas perceptible, sabía controlar perfectamente sus emociones, sus muecas, sus posiciones, cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlo, sin embargo el comentario de Sasuke logró irritarlo, claro que quería tener una novia y formar una familia, el problema es que ninguna soportaría quizás esa faceta que tanto escondía ni siquiera soportarían su ritmo, ¿entonces para qué revelarles ese oscuro secreto? Era mejor así, Sasuke lo haría por él, incluso les daría hermosos nietos a sus padres, si es que no había ya dejado alguno regado por ahí.

-¿Entonces nisan?—La voz de Sasuke lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

-No soy gay pero tengo prioridades—Le respondió cálido, ocultando su molestia.

-Si tú lo dices, deberíamos salir te presentare a varias chicas todas las que conozco en algún momento me han preguntado por ti, eres un hombre cotizado, todas creen eso—Itachi volvió a sonreírle.

-Ahora no, tengo demasiados problemas en la empresa—Le respondió, si tenía tiempo de salir no lo iba a perder actuando con chicas superfluas, mejor rentaría a un par de mujeres y las mantendría exhaustas hasta que él quedase saciado.

-Aguafiestas, en fin creo que iré a invitar a Hinata quizás esta vez consiga que quiera ir—Itachi no pudo contener al menor, así que sólo lo vio salir del lugar.

Arqueó el cuello con frustración, Hinata era un problema, uno muy grande llevaba casi seis meses haciendo prácticas en su empresa, desde que la vio la deseó pero también notó su dulzura e ingenuidad se le notaba kilómetros y no era de aquellas que la fingían, él sabía reconocer esas cosas, no era una mujer provocativa sin embargo lo era naturalmente, siempre vestía formal pero femenina con un toque sumamente dulce tan provocativa sin saberlo, su vocecita era tan excitante; deseó romper esa ingenuidad, la dulzura, lastimarla, verla convertida en una puta a su servicio... pero él jamás haría algo como eso, a pesar de su perversión no era malo, o no del todo, no le gustaba dar falsas esperanzas o lastimar a las personas, en este mundo todo estaba acomodado, incluso para que él pudiera tener sexo pagándolo como una transacción más de las muchas que hacía.

Su celular sonó, el número era desconocido, frunció sus labios preguntándose quién podría llamarlo y sin muchas ganas tomó la llamada.

-Hola—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no necesitaba escuchar más que ese simple hola, sabía a quién pertenecía esa maldita voz: Izumi.

Como pocas veces no supo qué hacer, se quedó sin palabras mientras la imagen de esa mujer venía a su mente como pocas veces odió tener esa memoria casi fotográfica la cual lo hacía ser un genio, cada detalle de esa hermosa castaña vino a su mente, nunca fueron novios formales, pero sí novios, ambos salieron un buen tiempo incluso él estuvo a punto de demostrarle su lado oscuro porque aunque el sexo convencional no era tan malo, quería mucho más de ella... pero Izumi se marchó sin más, sin despedirse, sin nada solamente dejándolo malparado.

Colgó la llamada y salió directo a uno de los baños de la empresa entró consternado, pero el ruido que hizo fue mínimo.

-Deberías decirle que si Hina—Escuchó la voz de Ino y sabiendo que vendría alguna información interesante se quedó oculto en la barda que le impedía ver los lavamanos y los tres cubículos de baños, la rubia era otra chica que hacía prácticas, aunque ella era mucho más desinhibida que la peliazul, varias veces se le lanzó sin ninguna contemplación.

-Sa-Sasuke me incomoda—Escuchó el susurro de voz por parte de la ojiluna, por alguna razón sonrió aunque esta vez más sincera—Creo que lo único que quiere es sexo.

-¿Qué más si no?—Escuchó la pregunta irónica de la Yamanaka—Todos sabemos que se casara con esa pelirosa que tiene por novia—Pero quizás pudieras enamorarlo, nada se sabe...

-No lo creo, de cualquier manera jamás le daría mi virginidad a alguien tan superficial como Uchiha Sasuke, es una persona repugnante—Itachi agrandó su sonrisa, demasiada información la cual debía procesar.

-Ay Hina pides mucho, deberías aceptar igual y le puedes sacar algo—Dijo retirándose del lavamanos e Itachi ya no pudo evitar que lo topara de frente, vio la sorpresa en la chica de ojos azules pero le regaló una sonrisa dulce que sin dudas la tranquilizó, además de eso fingió que al igual que ella solo seguía su camino.

Notó cuando la rubia salió definitivamente, y tras ver los lavamanos se llevó una gran sorpresa Hinata tenía varios de los botones de su camisa abiertos, parecía limpiar sudor en medio de sus pechos con una toallita y estaba atenta a su tarea por eso ni siquiera se inmutó, poseía un hermoso sostén blanco con ligeros detalles de encaje sus pechos parecían firmes, Itachi cerró los ojos y carraspeó con su garganta, sabía que quizás era culpa suya porque al ser el director de la empresa debía asistir a otros baños pero le gustaban esos porque solían estar abandonados.

La cara de Hinata se pintó enseguida, llevando ambas manos a sus senos y casi al instante darse la vuelta, el Uchiha no perdió detalle de eso y la diversión subió por su cuerpo, podía ver los delgados brazos volver a moverse y la sentía nerviosa.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó, aunque no del todo sincero—Pensé que nadie usaba estos baños—Mintió.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sumamente avergonzada, terminó de acomodarse sus botones y no se atrevió a darle la cara.

-No se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa por ser tan descuidada.

-Realmente lamento haberla incomodado—Al escucharlo Hinata se atrevió a encararlo, Itachi entonces pudo darse cuenta de lo avergonzada que se encontraba estaba roja hasta las orejas, le sonrió una vez más haciendo que sus ojos rasgados desaparecieran a causa de la sonrisa, Hinata aunque incomoda se sintió más reconfortada pensaba que se molestaría por su comportamiento en aquel lugar pero lo veía realmente arrepentido e incluso disculpándose por entrar a sus baños y encontrarla así.

-No... es decir, lo lamento, no debí ser tan descuidada—Su comentario se ganó que esa sonrisa en el mayor desapareciera pero aún lo veía tranquilo frente a ella, respiró una gran bocanada de aire nerviosa, Itachi era sumamente apuesto, casi tanto como los angelicales rasgos de Sasuke, aunque a diferencia del menor éste tenía unas inmensas ojeras bajo sus ojos—Luce cansado—La observación salió sin que la ojiluna pudiera controlarlo.

Habitualmente no hacía ningún comentario inapropiado a su jefe, sabía sus distancias y aunque Itachi no pareciera un jefe gruñón o arrogante, tampoco se atrevía a ir más allá, siempre lo vio como un hombre serio y amable, siempre preocupado por todos, era un ser sumamente bondadoso ayudando a cualquiera que se parara en frente, simplemente era extraordinario, tan apuesto, era como si el príncipe azul saliera de sus sueños y se materializara frente a ella, era guapo, sus ojos tan negros como la noche, su piel blanca, su cabello oscuro y largo habitualmente atado en una coleta baja.

-¿Pasa algo?—Itachi le preguntó al verla tan pensativa, con una mano en medio de sus pechos, si mal no recordaba y no podía ser así ella tenía la edad de Sasuke 24, unos meses más joven de hecho... y era virgen ¿qué mujer era virgen a su edad? no creía que le mintiera a su amiga rubia.

-Nada—Respondió avergonzada, suspirando, como muchas de las empleadas había caído en los encantos Uchihas, aunque como todas perdió sus esperanzas.

Ella ni siquiera intentó nada con Itachi, era bastante insegura y sentía que ante un hombre tan imponente nada tendría que ofrecerle además él no solía salir con nadie ¿qué podría hacer para que con ella las cosas cambiaran? Ante sus ojos luna ella era demasiado simple, para un gran hombre como él.

-Bien—Respondió Itachi a sabiendas que hurgar en el tema no serviría de nada, además necesitaba urgentemente entrar a un baño y desahogarse de esa dolorosa erección.

Apenas se adentró escuchó los leves pasitos de Hinata alejarse, no tardó nada en bajar su cremallera y descubrir su mástil y comenzar a frotarlo entre su mano derecha echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose guiar por lo recuerdos de los pechos de Hinata, imaginándose que su miembro pasaba entre ellos y él apretándolos al juntarlos resbalando su hombría en ese canal que pudiera crear entre los dotes femeninos.

-Mierda—Se permitió decirlo en un susurró cuando consiguió correrse, eso estaba muy mal, no debía pensar en esa jovencita, no de esa manera o se iba a obsesionar con ella pero ¿acaso no estaba ya enganchado? Al menos había logrado olvidar a esa castaña por un momento.

Los toquecitos de la puerta lo hicieron esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

-Adelante—Dijo sin pensarlo, eran las cinco de la tarde ¿qué podría querer Hinata? Debió de haber salido hace un par de horas, verla frente a él lo dejó sin habla esta ocasión vestía un elegante vestido negro ajustado, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, unas mangas pequeñas de encaje, un escote en forma cuadrada, no dejaba ver su busto pero lo remarcaba, su pelo atado en un moño detrás de su cabeza y algunos mechones rebeldes remarcando su dulce rostro, todas sus curvas podían verse, lo único que no encajó con ese lindo atuendo fue que traía zapatos de piso, le hubiera encantado verla en unos tacones que estilizara más sus níveas y bien formadas piernas.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, es solo que quizás pueda firmar hoy los permisos para poder mañana temprano empezar a facturar los recibos y transacciones para la nómina.

-Entiendo—Dijo el azabache, tenía justamente 15 días que no veía a la peliazul, después de ese inusual encuentro, le sonrió y ella tomó un adorable rubor en sus pómulos.

Itachi comenzó a firmar las hojas y la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entonces ambos pudieron ver a una castaña entrar a paso firme, era muy hermosa con un lunar bajo su boca, vestía jovial pero elegante y sensual.

-Izumi—Hinata fue testigo de cómo por unos pocos segundos el rostro de Itachi se descompuso, miró a la castaña sonreír con suficiencia.

-Ordénale a tu secretaria que se marche ahora—En ese momento la peliazul sintió rabia contra esa mujer que creía que podía ir a mandar ahí, pero no pudo procesarla al escuchar que Itachi le pedía que se retirara, boqueó sorprendida.

-No ha terminado de firmar los papeles—Se atrevió a contradecir, y por primera vez recibió hostilidad en la mirada del moreno.

-Mañana podrás regresar—Le dijo seco, cuestión que le sorprendió, parecía que el dulce y amable jefe que tenía hubiese desaparecido para cumplir las órdenes de esa arrogante mujer.

Itachi no quiso ser grosero con la peliazul, no era lo que planeaba sin embargo quería que Izumi le explicara el porqué de su visita después de haberse ido de la manera en la cual lo hizo y al mismo tiempo quería evitar un escándalo, entre menos personas estuvieran enteradas de su llegada y de esa conversación, lo lograría, para su suerte su secretaria Konan era demasiado reservada y esa chiquilla Hyuga también lo era, él lo sabía.

Hinata salió de la oficina sin mostrar su estado emocional, pero se sentía molesta y ¿por qué no decirlo? celosa, sabía que nada representaba en la vida de Itachi solo era una empleada más y que no eran nada, muy apenas y habían cruzado palabras en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí en pocas semanas abandonaría la empresa para enfrentarse realmente al mundo, o quizás con suerte fuera contratada, suspiró encaminándose por la blancura de ese elegante pasillo Konan parecía ocupada en pendientes así que no le prestó atención, llegó a la oficina para encontrarse a todos atareados así eran esos días.

-Has regresado pronto—La rubia que tenía como amiga, le hizo la observación.

-El director no pudo firmarme todas las hojas.

-¿Qué?—Percibió como Ino subió levemente su tono de voz, Iruka el encargado la miró también con sorpresa e Hinata en respuesta encogió los hombros.

-De pronto llegó una señorita y me dijo que volviera mañana temprano.

-Ya veo—Iruka habló—Entonces debemos enfocarnos en otras cosas, eso solo es una transferencia y no podemos perder tiempo—Lo dijo pero para las dos chicas fue evidente que eso lo ponía de malas—Bueno chicas, será mejor que ya se retiren ya les he robado bastante tiempo, mañana será igual o peor así que descansen.

-Ok—Ino habló tomando sus cosas, Hinata, le dedicó una sonrisa a Iruka e imitó el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Estoy muerta—Ino volvió a hablar en cuanto bajaron a la última planta, Hinata sentía molestia y hasta cierto punto duda por aquella mujer que acababa de conocer, incluso tenía una pequeña mueca prestándole poca atención a su amiga.

-Pasaré al baño—Le comunicó a la rubia.

-Está bien cariño—Ino le respondió—Yo iré a esperar, Sai me dijo que quiere ir a una galería de arte y raramente está ansioso, como pronto la cierran, nos vemos mañana.

-Si—Tímidamente le respondió, y tras un leve abrazo se despidieron.

Se encaminó a los baños durante el camino se dio cuenta que tan vacía lucía ya la empresa, se volvió a dirigir a la salida una vez que hubo lavado sus manos, pero tras salir de pasillo que conducía a los baños y a una bodega de intendencia se llevó un fuerte golpe, casi cae por el impacto.

-¡Fíjate!—Se sorprendió que Itachi le gritara, en todo ese tiempo él jamás le había levantado la voz, pronto vio como el Uchiha se llevaba una mano a su frente denotando frustración, cerrando sus orbes oscuras—Lo lamento—Su voz volvía a ser la misma—Fui yo quien no se fijó.

Hinata no supo que decirle, se veía serio, su rostro se había relajado incluso hubo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del mayor pero lo sintió fingido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?—Le hizo la pregunta dudando, e Itachi afirmó con la cabeza pero ella sabía que le mentía.

Toda la situación recién vivida había provocado que como pocas veces el moreno perdiera los estribos, incluso había gritado, se sentía un completo idiota y más cuando recordaba que Izumi le sugirió que se casaran, él la había amado pero de eso ya hacía tiempo, le dolió perderla pero él era un Uchiha, y como tal era vengador aunque en menor calibre.

Para rematar le había gritado a esa niña que ahora lo veía asustada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?—Le preguntó queriendo remediar un poco su error.

-Y-Yo—La escuchó tartamudear hecho que provocó que su intento de sonrisa se volviera sincero—No, yo iré a casa ahora.

-Entonces, puedo llevarte así remediare mi descortesía—El corazón de la ojiluna se alborotó, sabía que aquello no tenía ningún tinte romántico pero aún así sentía que estaba en un sueño.

-No es necesario—Dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, moría por decirle que sí, que la llevara pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Tonterías—Itachi le respondió tomándola gentilmente del brazo, con lo que la ojiluna calificaría una radiante sonrisa y encaminándola al estacionamiento, todas las mariposas del estómago de Hinata se alborotaron.

Se sintió una princesa cuando el moreno le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que se sentara para cerrarla, una vez que estuvo dentro, él la analizó hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y se acercó a ella que sintió que desfallecía al sentirlo casi abrazarla al haber tomado la correa del cinturón para colocárselo, eso era mejor que en sus sueños, casi recibió un abrazo.

-Debes colocarte el cinturón—Le dijo una vez que volvió a su asiento con una tierna sonrisa, Hinata coloreó su rostro.

-Habitualmente viajó en tren, entonces... casi no lo uso—Explicó justificando su descuido, aun así el mayor volvió a sonreírle.

Hinata se le hacía tan dulce, sabía que era malo tener esos deseos hacia su empleada sobre todo con una excesivamente dulce, tan aniñada en cierta manera pero lo cierto es que después de haber sentido levemente los pechos de ésta en su torso en un movimiento que calculó a consciencia, su miembro quería erguirse, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que deseó a alguien de esa manera, y si eso ocurría debía ser porque no existía tal respuesta.

El camino fue silencioso, solo hablaron para que el azabache ubicara el pequeño edificio de apartamentos donde residía la Hyuga, en todo ese tiempo ella se permitió fantasear sin darse cuenta que Itachi empezaba a molestarse, él estaba consciente que con Hinata olvidaba el mal rato que Izumi trajo consigo sin contar que la castaña le amenazó con hacer un escándalo asegurando que el hijo que tenía era de él, cuestión que no creyó por ningún momento de haber sido cierto ella lo hubiese buscado para exigirle dinero, la conocía a la perfección y él no daba ningún paso en falso, pero esa chica sabía que él vivía evitando escándalos y aparentando una vida perfecta sabía dónde afectarlo.

-Debe ser aquí—Rompió sus pensamientos al quedar frente al edificio donde suponía vivía la peliazul, era un lugar bastante modesto pero lucía acogedor.

-C-cierto—Afirmó la chica, que volteó a verlo tímidamente.

-No sé si usted quisiera entrar a tomar un té—Si, se había arriesgado, pero algo dentro de ella se lo gritó no lo quería dejar marchar, Itachi usó todo su autocontrol para ahogar la carcajada, en su vida había recibido varias invitaciones pero tomar un té nunca, eso le demostraba lo dulce que era la ojiluna, sabía que se arrepentiría de su decisión pero no pudo negarse.

Las manos de Hinata picaban conformen subían las escaleras, le sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba delicadamente, esperaba que el azabache no notara aquello, se había visto bastante osada al hacerle aquella invitación y ahora lo iba a tener en su departamento a solas.

En cuanto entraron Itachi inspeccionó el lugar, ella lo invitó enseguida para que se sentara en la sala consistía en tres piezas así que se sentó en el sillón aledaño aquel para dos personas el lugar se encontraba limpio denotando su humildad pero lo ordenada que era, la vio perderse por una puertecita y al poco tiempo reapareció con la tetera humeante en una bandeja acompañada de tazas.

Sonrió al aceptar que estaba a punto de tomarse un té caliente con una de sus empleadas, no menospreciaba la bebida, sólo que era diferente.

-¿Vives sola?—Le preguntó curioso.

-Si, mi padre vive en las afueras de la ciudad y mi hermanita menor logró una beca en el extranjero ella es brillante—Al verla hablar tan emocionada de esa chica le mostraba lo orgullosa que se encontraba y lo mucho que la apreciaba, podía entenderlo él amaba a Sasuke, y ese hermano suyo era brillante aunque muchos de sus actos dejaban a desear mucho.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez que termines tus prácticas?—Hinata pensó la pregunta, aunque no tenía mucho que razonar sabía la respuesta, pero tener a su jefe ahí con toda su atención, con toda la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba la hacía querer dar buenos argumentos y no parecer una chica tan tonta.

-Buscaré algún trabajo.

-¿No te han ofrecido quedarte en la empresa?—No pudo evitar cuestionarlo sorprendido.

-No—Fue sincera al revelarlo.

-Tendré que arreglar eso—Itachi le dijo sonriéndole, sabía que no iba por buen camino pero ¿cómo dejarla ir? La deseaba y aunque no planeaba poseerla no la quería lejos.

Hinata se sonrojó al escucharlo lo tenía frente a ella, tan perfecto... cómo deseaba un beso, un abrazo, una caricia... pero jamás intentaría nada y eso la hacía sentir mal, desearía ser más intrépida y hacerlo, no sería la primera y entonces quizás obtendría algo que si no buscaba jamás tendría... pero no, esa no era Hyuuga Hinata.

-Tu apartamento es acogedor—Itachi volvía a romper el silencio, curioso de lo cabizbaja que se había puesto la Hyuga.

-Gracias—Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, y él le sonrió como siempre fingiendo.

-¿No quieres quedarte a laborar en las empresa Uchiha?—Le preguntó curioso, ella seguía triste.

Hinata lo miró asombrada sin poder responderle, claro que quería, estar dentro de esa compañía era sinónimo de triunfo, apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza y el mayor curvó aún más sus labios entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando descifrarla.

-No te comprendo—Finalmente lo dijo, notó la contrariedad de la chica y se apuró a explicarle—Siento que me dices algo pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa—No terminó de aclararlo, deteniendo abruptamente su voz, recapitulando sus pensamientos ella se mostraba dulce e ingenua pero sentía que lo deseaba como muchas otras, y si ella le daba acceso él no podría frenarse como hacía con las demás, lo sabía, estaba ahí dejando sus asuntos de lado y sorbiendo de una taza de té con una empleada, sólo porque quería saber más de ella, si eso no juzgaba su cordura e interés, no sabía que podría hacerlo.

Tiró su autocontrol cuando llevó su dedo índice y medio a la tersa mejilla femenina, viendo como esta se teñía más de rojo, "adorable", se preguntaba si sus pechos podrían tomar ese color tan antojable y entonces todas sus fantasías volvían con fuerza, cerró sus orbes intentando controlarse, pero tras sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya impidiéndole que se alejara volvió a abrir sus orbes, verla con los ojos cerrados atrapando cada sensación con esa caricia tan simple, tan ingenua, hizo que perdiera el control.

Su mano libre la llevó a la estrecha cintura al mismo tiempo que fundió sus labios con los cálidos femeninos, la besó con esa pasión que no dejaba salir con cualquier persona, Hinata se sorprendió de lo demandante del beso, nadie la había besado de aquella manera, los labios del Uchiha habían atrapado los suyos incluso la había mordido robándole una queja que no pudo contener, percibió que los dientes blancos y perfectos del hombre terminarían traspasando su piel, hecho que no pudo constatar porque apenas lo había pensado él la liberó y la lengua masculina invadía su boca recorriendo cada espacio de su boca como si no hubiera más tiempo y quisiera abarcar todo.

El sabor de Hinata era exquisito, dulce y él amaba las cosas dulces quizás por eso estaba tirando todo su autocontrol y mostrándose tal cual era, no hubo juegos, salidas, pretensiones de su parte y sabía que la peliazul las merecía y él estaba dispuesto a dárselas, claro que sí, pero no podía seguir esperando, siempre tuvo el control de esperar e incluso alejarse para caminar bajo la línea de lo perfecto, él era 'perfecto' para los demás pero se conocía y no era para nada perfecto y ahí estaba la prueba, rompió el beso de la misma manera en la cual lo había iniciado los labios de la joven estaban sumamente rojos e incluso mostraban señales de empezar a inflamarse, vio marcas de sus propios dientes en el labio inferior, el rostro de la chica parecía aturdido, su respiración sumamente agitada, intentando recuperarse y procesar lo recién vivido.

Un vestigio de culpabilidad al ver el leve daño ocasionado lo invadió, pero desapareció cuando prácticamente la peliazul se abalanzó a sus labios en un beso pasional, no era como los suyos, pero le estaba poniendo esfuerzo lo reconoció, así que la dejó que lo invadiera con su tímida lengua, en ese beso percibió lo delicada que podía ser la ojiluna y eso de alguna manera lo prendía, sabía que no estaba bien que Hinata realmente era alguien dulce e ingenua, él era alguien oscuro que podría causarle daño.

-Hinata—La llamó entre sus labios—Detente.

-¿Por qué?—Con dificultad le respondió la ojiluna, mostrando su consternación ¿por qué la rechazaba? No era tonta sabía el camino que habían tomado las cosas y lo deseaba, sabía que podía ser su única oportunidad de despertar algún interés en el moreno, o bien terminar sus sueños, pero valía la pena por esa razón lo besó cuando se separó, por ese motivo le cuestionaba porque la rechazaba, vio la dulce sonrisa que Itachi solía poner en sus labios desapareciendo sus ojos y como nunca antes la sintió falsa.

-Hinata esto no es correcto—Las rosadas mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron rojas dejando que el mismo color invadiera todo su rostro, sintiéndose rechazada y falta de principios ¿cómo estaba quedando ante él? Su cuerpo expresó su pena, hundiendo la cabeza avergonzada, la mano de Itachi tomó su mentón obligándola a que lo encarara—Discúlpame ¿sí? –El azabache estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella, era ilógico que le despertara dos sentimientos tan distintos: ternura y deseo, ¿cómo podía ser eso? Quería cogerla de forma dulce pero también duro, violento; ese simple pensamiento lo detenía.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hinata fue asentirle con la cabeza intentando romper el agarre de la mano del Uchiha y al darse cuenta que sería imposible optó por desviar su mirada hacia un lado, sentía que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse, tan abochornada y abrumada, no iba a poder volver a verlo a los ojos y ese picor en sus orbes ya no pudo ser detenido una gruesa lágrima se desbordó de su luna izquierda.

Itachi se sorprendió, su polla dio otra punzada dolorosa, "sumisión"... fue lo primero que vio, y segundo lo deseaba ¿pero ella sería capaz de aguantar?... más su lado racional salió a flote.

-¿Te he ofendido?—Sabía que su pregunta venía sobrando, claro que lo hacía y no sólo con sus sucios pensamientos sino también con sus actos, la Hyuga lo miró enseguida como asustada y de la misma manera negó enérgicamente con su cabeza, hasta ese momento el Uchiha se dio cuenta que se encontraba abrumada y avergonzada por su rechazo, cerró sus orbes con pesar al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía—Hinata, lo lamento no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas no te veo de mala manera, sé que eres una mujer respetable y eres muy guapa, no se trata de eso—Comenzó a explicar, ella lo miró asombrada entreabriendo sus labios—Mereces algo mucho mejor.

Ella le miró con reproche y él pudo intuir lo que pensaba contradiciendo sus palabras, para la chica él era un excelente partido y 'buena persona', pero realmente no era buena persona, o no del todo, no es que un sexo convencional fuera malo podía satisfacerlo pero a la larga querría aquello que lo dejaba salir de sus ataduras, perderse en ese éxtasis de lujuria y perversión, explotar contra alguien de esa manera tan animal y a la misma manera humana, y viéndola frente a él sabía que moría por someterla pero era tan niña, tan pura, para empezar aún era virgen.

-¿Mejor?—El susurro de voz femenino, lo hizo fingir otra sonrisa y golpear la frente de la chica con dos de sus dedos como solía hacer con Sasuke.

-Si, Hinata—La mirada incrédula de la chica lo hizo hablar—Yo no soy bueno para ti—Acomodó un mechón de cabello azulino tras la oreja de la Hyuga, le enternecía y al mismo tiempo lo calentaba verla tan triste por su rechazo, sabía que ahora mismo la ojiluna debía estar pensando que quería suavizarle las cosas y que seguramente concluía que la veía menos—Eres verdaderamente guapa y muy linda no te hagas conclusiones equivocas, mis palabras son sinceras.

-¿Entones... por qué no?—Hinata casi había elevado la voz y eso le demostraba lo consternada que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué, si? –Le regresó la pregunta con una sonrisa más amplia, por dentro estaba divertido, sabía que estaba volteando la situación para que ella aceptara cualquier cosa y eso lo hacía sentir fatal pero sabía que no iba a poder detenerse.

-Por—La Hyuga dudó, aquello la puso en aprietos y tragándose su vergüenza habló—No pretendo nada, solo sería esta vez—Bajó la cabeza apenada, su rostro completamente rojo.

-El problema es que quizás yo no quiera una sola noche—Rompió el dique así que se arriesgó un poco más—Y no dudo que tú estés dispuesta a darme más noches... pero no creo que puedas darme exactamente lo que quiero y no porque no cumplas mis expectativas, para ser sincero nunca antes tuve este tipo de conversación con nadie porque lo que busco en ese aspecto sale fuera de lo normal.

Las cejas de la peliazul se juntaron ¿fuera de lo normal? Realmente por más que intentaba comprenderlo no lo hacía hablaba como si aquello fuera indebido, es decir, el simple acto de entregarse a una persona no era apropiado pero sentía que no iba por ese lado.

-No te entiendo—Murmuró apenada atreviendo a mirar esos ojos negros, tan profundos.

-Tengo gustos peculiares—Itachi rompió el silencio y luego sonrió dulcemente—Me gustaría mostrártelos pero no pretendo asustarte.

-¿Por qué me asustaría?—Debatió poniéndose aún más interesada y olvidando por un momento la plática que estaba llevando.

Itachi bajó su mirada posándola en las piernas de la chica, el vestido se había deslizado solo un poco mostrando un poco más de su nívea pierna y simplemente no lo resistió posó su mano cercana acariciando esa zona que le era permitida por la ropa, fue consciente como la chica jaló aire nerviosa estremeciéndose ante su tacto, cerró su mano disfrutando un poco de la carne olvidando si le causaba dolor o no.

-Porque te puedo lastimar—Confesó—Y no me gustaría que huyeras de mí por ese motivo, prefiero verte partir porque te has cansado de esperar obtenerme sin lograrlo.

La peliazul tomó aire nerviosa.

-Nada me haría querer huir de ti—Aclaró, realmente cualquier cosa que el moreno quisiera ocultarle no le importaba, sabía que lo aceptaría, sus manos picaban por tocarlo, y ese apretón en su pierna no hacía más que avivar la electricidad y complicarle formar ideas coherentes.

-¿Y si huyes? ¿Cómo sabré que no lo harás?

-No lo sé... pero sé que no lo haré—El murmullo de la voz femenina lo hizo volver a esbozar una tierna sonrisa, la veía deslumbrada ante él ¿qué tanto podía confiar en ella? Debía ir un paso a la vez, con ese pensamiento soltó la pierna para llevar su dedo índice a los labios de la chica y acariciarlos delicadamente; y lo primero era desvirgarla, podía sonar frío si lo cavilaba de aquella manera pero ¿cómo pensaba dominarla sin antes quitarle aquello? No podía, aunque deseara lastimarla en su primera vez no deseaba traumarla o que temiera acerca de aquello, sólo tenía que ser paciente y podía lograrlo para obtener recompensas futuras.

-Espero que no me mientas porque estoy dispuesto a mostrarte mucho de mí—Con esa frase se puso de pie—Pero quiero que pienses detenidamente tu decisión.

Hinata lo imitó y curvó su cuello hacia atrás para enfocar al alto Uchiha.

-No tengo nada que pensar—Respondió tímidamente con sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si—Concisa como siempre, era una de las cualidades que le gustaban de la chica.

-Vamos a la habitación—La voz le salió ronca, con un vestigio de ordenanza.

La peliazul caminó frente a él mostrándole el camino, al entrar se encontró una cama matrimonial con un edredón lila, algunas mesitas de noche de madera corriente seguramente pero eso no le importaba no estaba ahí para evaluar las condiciones en la cual vivía la joven, comenzó a aflojarse la corbata arrojándola enseguida al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con su saco, en ese momento Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio un vestigio de miedo, así que le sonrió.

-Siempre puedes decir que no y me iré—Sugirió acercándose a ella aunque desabotonando su camisa azul marino, la tomó de la cintura inhalando el aroma de la chica al esconderse en su cuello para repartir besos, la piel de Hinata era tan suave, su olor corporal lo volvía loco, bajó la cremallera del vestido sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

Por su parte Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, quería hacerse mujer con ese hombre pero aún así tenía miedo y se encontraba aterrada...

-No pienses, déjate llevar—Escuchó la voz de Itachi tan pronto como su vestido negro cayó al suelo, él comenzó a repartir besos dulces desde su cuello hasta sus pechos haciéndola vibrar y desear más.

En un momento dado esos besos no pudieron seguir, se convirtieron en fuertes succiones que dejaron marcas rojizas donde se habían posado, más tarde se tornarían moradas pero ahora mismo a ninguno de los dos les importaba, el moreno desató el sostén liberando los grandes montes y apresurándose a comer de uno de ellos, al libre lo acunó apreciándolo, conociéndolo, sus labios se cerraron tratando de abarcar lo más posible del pecho, eran grandes y a él le gustaban así, un gemido salió de la garganta de la chica, se repitió a sí mismo que debía ir despacio así que lo hizo.

Hinata temblaba aunque no sabía si era de miedo o placer, hace un momento Itachi la había sentado en la cama, y frente a ella comenzó a descubrir su torso mostrándole el abdomen tan perfectamente trabajado, después vino algo mucho más revelador él se había quitado sus pantalones y no sólo eso, prácticamente ahora lo tenía desnudo frente a ella, bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada, abrazando su cuerpo cubriendo esa parte de su anatomía que la avergonzaba, sus pechos, sentía que eran demasiados grandes y ahora solo estaba protegida por su braga negra.

-Eres realmente hermosa—Esa frase la hizo buscar la mirada del moreno, que le hacia una seña para que se acomodara en la cama—Recuéstate.

Siguió la orden deslizándose en la cama, sintiendo como el moreno pasaba sus manos por su anatomía lentamente, subía por sus piernas, abdomen, pechos, por sus brazos... luego de la nada tomó sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, ella llevó sus manos a su cara un tanto avergonzada de aquello, escuchó una risa de Itachi pero era tan dulce que no la incomodó aún así no se quitó las manos de sus ojos, dejando que el tomara sus rodillas separando sus piernas, era incapaz de verle el rostro saber que seguramente observaba su intimidad la hizo abrumarse pero tras sentir un beso en esa zona prohibida dio un brinquito apenada, se quitó las manos de los ojos para encontrarse una imagen perturbadora, la cabeza del moreno estaba posada entre sus piernas y esos besos recorrían cada parte de su sexo, se retorció extasiada sintiendo la electricidad elevarse a un punto desconocido, sus labios vaginales fueron abiertos con ayuda de algunos dedos, gimió cuando la lengua áspera se coló en su intimidad y nuevamente se retorció, no podía procesar lo que estaba viviendo pero un dedo masajeaba su clítoris delicadamente haciendo los movimientos más enérgicos gradualmente, igual que la lengua que la tomaba con más fuerza, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, gemía sin importarle nada, sentía un delicioso dolor en su vientre que pedía más, ahora ella movía sus caderas levantándolas para tenerlo más dentro buscando colmarse, sus piernas se cerraron en torno a la cabeza del Uchiha sin importarle asfixiarlo o lastimarlo, ya no pensaba con claridad, Itachi pellizcó su clítoris y explotó, un placer indescriptible la hizo convulsionar y el moreno aprovechó eso para sorber lo más que pudo de los jugos femeninos para posteriormente levantarse y apreciar el rostro femenino descompuesto, como anhelaba penetrarla ahora de golpe.

Se acomodó y dejó que su rostro cayera frente al de la chica volviendo a acariciar esa intimidad que lo recibiría en algunos momentos, su polla le dolía después de tanta espera, pero era paciente podía esperar un poco más, los ojos y labios entreabiertos de la chica era una dulce invitación, su largo cabello azulino lo hacía desear ponerla en cuatro y tirar de él, ¿acaso era un maldito enfermo? Sí que lo era, con ese pensamiento la besó con brusquedad exigiéndole que volviera de su éxtasis

La soltó solo porque no le quedaba oxígeno, porque su miembro se lo exigía y ya no podía esperar más.

-Esto puede ser un poco doloroso pero intentaré ser cuidadoso—Se lo dijo pero fue más para él, necesitaba repetírselo, debía ser cuidadoso ella no se lo confesó pero lo sabía, era virgen.

-Confió en ti—La voz entrecortada por el placer de la chica, lo hizo perderse, ella no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

-No debiste decir eso—Itachi le debatió, acomodándose en su entrada comenzando a adentrarse despacio topando con esa membrana que seguro no hubiera identificado a no ser por lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo—Ahora serás mía—Y la embistió, mando su autocontrol a la mierda, escuchó un quejido lastimero y de protesta, él gimió no pudo contenerlo, sentía como las paredes vaginales se esforzaban por darle el espacio que necesitaba, percibir como era tan perfectamente apretado por ella lo estaba desquiciando, se sentía delicioso pero también se anhelaba más.

Esperó un leve momento, apreciando el rostro femenino besándole los labios delicadamente, sus mejillas, su cuello, incluso parte de sus pechos, en respuesta recibió un abrazo sentía las manitas juguetear con su espalda repartir tímidas caricias que le quemaban la piel, se retiró delicadamente, él era Uchiha Itachi el genio entonces podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo de esa manera, tomarla delicadamente, cuidarla y así lo hizo comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado disfrutando de su estrechez e incluso de lo inexperta que era, nunca lo vio así pero ahora quería enseñarle, meterla de lleno a sus gustos aunque sabía que eso sería gradual, escuchaba sus pudoroso gemidos y él se portó realmente dulce la besaba con cuidado, recibiendo besos de su parte, Hinata incluso ahora lamía de su cuello, inconscientemente le pedía que le diera más duro y no podía negarse, comenzó a moverse más enérgicamente, besándole el cuello con desesperó incluso mordiéndola levemente, acunando uno de sus pechos jugueteando con su pezón, pero embistiéndola de verdad.

Los gemidos femeninos no se hicieron esperar y él finalmente se sentía mucho mejor entraba y salía a su antojo con esa humedad resbaladiza, gruñó cuando notó que el interior femenino mostraba indicios de otro orgasmo, jaló aire queriendo no dejarse llevar e incrementó sus movimientos adentrándose tan profundo como le era posible y al poco tiempo ella se corrió y ya no pudo detenerse.

-Diablos—Gruñó al ser consciente que no traía preservativo y no había conseguido correrse fuera.

Se dejó caer en los grandes montes sintiendo la agitación femenina e incluso la suya propia, romper su unión no había sido agradable aunque su miembro se encontrase flácido no quería salir de ella, dio un tierno beso en uno de los montes, él la moldearía a sus gustos, si un simple sexo ordinario lo había disfrutado, ella lo llevaría al límite.

-¿No te irás cierto?—Hinata abrió sus orbes lunas al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo haría?—Interrogó tímidamente, pensando qué era eso que él quería esconder y que lo asustaba tanto.

-He rompido las reglas contigo—Itachi habló pensativo—Pero es porque quiero que te quedes—Buscó la perlada mirada—Sé que no me comprendes pero con el tiempo te explicare y espero que no me veas como un monstruo y desees alejarme.

Una dulce sonrisa se posó en los labios de la peliazul.

-Jamás podré verte de esa manera, eres bondadoso, amable y muy tierno—Itachi dejó escapar una risilla, si lo era, quizás... pero también había otro lado de él que nadie que lo hubiera conocido por más de cinco minutos había visto, solo ella lo haría... y no la dejaría ir, le daría todos esos detalles que cualquier mujer se merecía y ella aún más, la haría sentir lo única que era, la enamoraría a tal punto que no dudaría en seguir sus ideas y quisiera hacerlo feliz, estaba consciente que a estas alturas ella deseaba eso pero necesitaba más, quería mucho más, primero gozar de su sexualidad sin límites, más adelante tomarla como esposa, si ella le gustaba a ese grado; después deformar su escultural cuerpo momentáneamente con un par de embarazos o los que ella quisiera... todo eso anhelaba con la mujer de ojos lunas, solo con ella, después de tomarla sabía que no iba a poder olvidarla y no quería hacerlo... sonrió pensando en cómo debía pedirle que fuera su novia, quería algo especial ese era el primer paso para atarla a él y comenzar su vida con alguien con quien pudiera mostrarse como él era realmente, su lado dulce y amable pero también el oscuro.

FIN


End file.
